Many different methods have been used in the past to create synthetic leathers for use in upholstery fabric, for making shoes, and so forth. Each type of synthetic leather has different properties, depending on the purpose for which the material is to be used. For example, material for shoes must be durable, upholstery fabric must be flexible, and so forth.
The synthetic material of the present invention was developed primarily for its artistic properties - its look and feel. It has been used for making stuffed animals and other formed shapes, and, by varying the method of manufacture slightly, it may have the look of new or aged leather.
One of the advantages of the present invention is that it is simple enough to be applied by an individual artist so that it can be applied to a shape the artist has formed and can be varied slightly for different visual effects and textures.